


Wild Things

by weicheidarling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weicheidarling/pseuds/weicheidarling
Summary: Felix and Sylvain try a strap-on, nothing much else to say.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain and Felix are both trans I make the rules uwu

Felix’s fingers trembled, trying to adjust the straps of the harness, nerves making him clumsy, until Sylvain’s hands brushed his aside, making easy work of the belt loops, the whisper of his breath unsettling Felix’s fringe. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Sylvain murmured, big hands smoothing down Felix’s hips, tugging lightly on the straps to make sure the harness wouldn’t shift if force were applied. He tried to make his smile comforting, to turn his brow up in the middle to soften his expression. It did nothing for Felix’s nerves but make him more frustrated. He knew Sylvain wasn’t laughing at him; he just. Just—

“I’m not scared,” Felix hissed, grabbing hold of Sylvain’s wrists, squeezing. “I’ve just never done this before.”

“Me, either.” Sylvain’s laugh was breathy, and his words contradicted the easy way he dropped to his knees, sitting back on his haunches to smile up at him. “At least not like this.” 

He braced on Felix’s narrow hips, making a show of kissing the tip of the dildo harnessed to Felix’s waist. His eyes, so warm and woody, danced with delight at how Felix sucked in an uneven breath before letting his lids slide shut and wrapping his lips around the shaft, taking the whole thing in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, made his brow twitch with determination. 

Even if all Felix could feel was a slight rocking pressure at his clit, there was something about the show Sylvain was making of sucking him off that made a whimper escape his lips, made him want to rut his hips into the feeling, chase the fantasy. It wasn’t nearly enough to get off on, but it felt nice all the same. And more than that, Sylvain’s performance made it all feel a little more real, let Felix pretend. 

He reached for Sylvain’s hair, tentatively pausing a moment to make a fist, before deciding ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and cupping the back of Sylvain’s head. His fingers tangled in thick red hair, pushing him down a little more forcefully, so Sylvain moaned around his cock, looking up at him bleary-eyed. 

A hand slid down Felix’s thigh and disappeared between Sylvain’s legs, and Felix knew he’d done well. He let his hand turn into a fist in Sylvain’s curls and began to guide his head, making the movements for him and causing Sylvain’s eyes to roll shut. He moaned again, relaxing his throat so Felix could slowly press him down on the dildo, til his nose pressed into the harness, and his body convulsed, trying to fight for air. 

Felix marveled at all of it, rubbing a thumb under Sylvain’s eye until he pulled him off, letting Sylvain gasp for breath, sputtering and laughing. “Sadist,” he chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. 

“You like it,” Felix mutters, combing fingers through Sylvain’s hair, scratching his scalp, so he preens and hums in agreement. “Good boy.” 

“Want you in me now,” Sylvain breathes, pushing up off his haunches to wrap his big arms around Felix’s middle, chin resting somewhere at Felix’s sternum to pout up at him. “C’mon.” 

Felix scowled down at him, trying to think of a way to deny him, to tease Sylvain the same way he so often did, but couldn’t really come up with anything, so he just showed his teeth, pushing Sylvain off him, gently as he could manage. “Get on the bed then.”

Sylvain didn’t even look put off by Felix in the slightest, grinning as he crawled back to clamber into bed, laying on his back over the sheets and getting himself situated with two pillows beneath his head and shoulders to prop himself up. Once he was comfortable, he reached out for Felix with a childish pantomime of grabby hands, though his eyes looked heavy-lidded and hungry with knowing. 

“What are you still standing there for?” Felix’s heart leaped at the sight of him. “Fuck me.” 

Pursing his lips, Felix put one knee on the bed, so Sylvain could run his hands up and down his body, thumbs caressing the soft tissue of his chest. He wanted to watch him fall apart more, to weep beneath him. Carefully, Felix knelt between Sylvain’s long, long legs and run his hands up his thighs to spread them more, until his thumbs reached the join of them in the center, the source of Sylvain’s pleasure. 

He used one thumb to press on Sylvain clit while the other spread his lips, watching him shudder and wiggle his hips in anticipation. “You’re drenched,” Felix noted absently, touching the slick between his lips before pushing his middle finger inside, watching Sylvain’s expression for any sign of discomfort.

Instead, Sylvain tilted his head back, sucking on his bottom lip to muffle the weak moan. He made a feeble attempt at rutting against the insertion despite how Felix’s palm planted him in place, positioned just right to hold his hip still all while running his thumb up and down the sensitive flesh of his clit. 

He turned his hand over without pulling out, palm up so he could curl his finger deep in Sylvain’s cunt, seeking a more desperate reaction. Sylvain performed wonderfully, knees drawing up to frame Felix’s shoulders as his back arched off the bed, hand grasping for hold of the pillows behind him. 

“Fe, please,” Sylvain gasped, knotting his fists into the fabric of the pillow.

Steadying the base of his cock, Felix lined himself up to press against Sylvain’s entrance, gently pushing in. Everything in the pit of his gut tingled as he watched Sylvain’s face contort, his thighs quiver. “Wow,” Sylvain said between pants.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Felix grumbled, pulling back a little, so when he eases forward again, coating the head of the dildo with Sylvain's fluids, and he slides in a little easier. 

“But you look so pretty doing it,” Sylvain chuckled, resting his hands atop Felix’s on his thighs. 

If he hadn’t already been red down to his chest with arousal, maybe Felix would have blushed. Sylvain’s hands slid up his wrists, his arms, to his elbows, and it made Felix feel hot and foggy, his ears burning the same way he did when enraged. “Shut up.” 

With a few more shallow thrusts, Felix bottoms out, and it shuts Sylvain up wonderfully, makes him tuck his chin to his chest and screw his face up. His nails dig into the hollows of Felix’s elbows, and he locks his ankles behind Felix’s waist, holding him in place. 

“That good?” Felix murmurs, pressing into the underside of Sylvain’s belly. 

Prying his eyes open, Sylvain nodded and pulled Felix down on top of him, so they were chest to chest. Felix let himself be kissed, let Sylvain draw his fingers up his spine with the softest of touches, and as he started to move, he found it wasn’t just Sylvain’s noises filling the space around them. 

Felix grunted with the effort it took to thrust down into Sylvain’s heat, and the exertion was enough to build up sweat at the back of his neck, on the skin where they touched, so they stuck together. Eventually, Felix pulled Sylvain’s legs up high to nearly his shoulders for a better angle. 

“Fuck, Fe,” Sylvain cried, fingers clawing into his waist, curling around him. “Harder!” 

Felix complied, all but snarling as he rammed his hips into Sylvain, each thrust resulting in a wet slap of skin. He pushed up off his elbows for better leverage, and as he did, hung his head, so his fringe tickled Sylvain’s chin and neck until he swept it behind his ear for him.

For how brainless he sounded moaning senseless pleas and praise, Sylvain tried his best to extend his pleasure to Felix, sweeping his hands along Felix’s neck and shoulders. When he found his chest — knowing how sensitive Felix was there — he lingered there, playing with Felix's nipples. 

Felix hissed at the touch, and his hips stuttered as Sylvain tweaked the red buds between his thumb and knuckle. 

“Good?” Sylvain panted, trying his hardest to watch Felix’s expression, the way his mouth fell open and sweet moans tumbled from his lips. 

Felix’s only revenge was to fuck Sylvain harder, fisting the sheets to hit him deeper until he threw his head back and positively sang Felix’s name with delight. 

“Fe, don’t stop,” Sylvain babbled, reaching down to fondle his clit. “Don’t stop.” 

“Didn’t plan on it,” Felix snorted, but he was more than a little distracted watched how Sylvain’s fingers worked, sitting back for a better view. 

He braced on Sylvain’s hips, bucking into him while Sylvain’s back arched, bringing his ass off the mattress, tucking his chin hard until even that didn’t seem to be enough. He reached behind for a fistful of pillow to leverage himself on, contorting until his head was entirely turned away from Felix, buried back in sheets. He half twisted in agonizing, demanding pleasure, fingers rubbing furious circles around his clit. Toes curling onto the sheets, his thighs squeezed Felix’s middle, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Fuck,” he cried eloquently as the movement of his fingers devolved from tight circles to a mess of jerking movements, anything to produce friction, a motion that required his whole arm up to the shoulder. 

Felix could feel his thighs cramping, but he didn’t dare stop, too entranced with the reactions he pulled from Sylvain, his whole body quivering with the need for release. 

He dug his fingers into the fleshy center of his thigh and jerked with a cry as his orgasm rushed upon him, knees spread wide to take all of Felix’s cock. Felix pulled back once and slammed into him a final time, rutting deep, curling around him til his forehead connected with Sylvain’s damp abdomen. 

When Sylvain's hand finally stopped moving, and he relaxed his taut muscles to gently lower himself back to the mattress, Felix eased out his way out, panting desperately. A line of Sylvain’s slick connected to the head of the dildo as Felix sat back on his heels and unclasped just one strap so he could push the harness down over his ass and wiggle his way out of it.

Letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor, Felix crawled to straddle one of Sylvain’s thighs. In the time it had taken him to accomplish all this, Sylvain had somewhat come to and pulled Felix up a little more, moaning soft praise and peppering his neck with kisses.

Felix grumbled, rocking his pussy into Sylvain’s thigh, now desperate for his own pleasure. He was about to reach down to touch himself when Sylvain’s hands came to his aid, one jerking him off while the other groped his ass. 

“Mh?” Sylvain said, fuckdrunk and heavy-lidded as he watched Felix’s face. 

Felix rested his hands on Sylvain’s broad shoulders and nodded, already feeling warm tingles spread out from his clit as Sylvain’s experienced fingers worked. 

Pleased, Sylvain ducked his head a little lower to drag his tongue along Felix’s nipple. His chilled breath made it perk up only seconds before he sealed his lips around it, suckling and flicking his tongue in an effort to take Felix entirely apart. Felix hiccuped, squeezing Sylvain’s shoulders, but he didn’t dare move, too in need of Sylvain’s hands and mouth on him to put up a fight. 

He wanted to come so badly, wanted to fall apart atop Sylvain’s broad chest. He found himself pulling at his hair until it fell from its bun, cascading down over both of them, a curtain of privacy from the rest of the room. So when Sylvain moved his hand from Felix’s ass down between his legs to prod two fingers deep in his entrance, Felix saw only the red curls of Sylvain’s hair and lost his hands in them, moaning hungrily. 

“More,” Felix begged. “Want more.” 

Sylvain laughed, and each gush of air on Felix’s chest made him shiver. “Want me to suck you off, love?” 

As beautiful as it sounded, Felix shook his head, tugging Sylvain’s hair. “Want you to kiss me,” he sobbed. It felt impossible to focus on him, though, as his fingers twisted inside, putting a lilting pressure on the source of Felix’s pleasure. 

Sylvain complied readily, though, stretching up to seal their lips and pulling Felix down on top of him, then half rolling so Felix was nearly under him, thigh hooked high over his hip. “How’s that?” he murmured. “Feel good?”

Felix nodded, dragging Sylvain’s mouth back to his, and like that, he felt perfect — cradled and protected — with Sylvain’s hands working to pleasure him. His orgasm nearly snuck up on him for all the warmth that he already felt boiling from inside him. 

Felix came with a deep gasp that made his stomach do rolls, squeezing Sylvain with his thigh and tugging on his hair. It wasn’t even a fraction as violent as Sylvain’s had been, but Sylvain’s eyes danced with delight, placing a gentle peck on his chin as he watched Felix fall apart beneath him. 

“Beautiful,” Sylvain murmured, dotting him with more kisses. He pulled his hands back, and Felix realized how glossy they looked in the low light. 

“Did I squirt?” Felix asked in a daze.

“Oh, yeah, a ton,” Sylvain laughed. “My leg is soaked.”

Felix felt heat in his face, more than what already was. He hadn’t realized. 

Sylvain laughed, wiping his hands on the sheets. “Let’s wash these tomorrow,” he said, scooting around, so his head rested on Felix’s chest. “Too tired now.” 

Felix did feel a little guilty moving, but Sylvain let him go without a fight when he eased his way out from under him, moving to stand. “I have to pee first,” he grumbled. “You should too.” 

“Together?” Sylvain’s Cheshire smile could be felt in the word, even if Felix didn’t face him.

“Fuck off,” he grumbled, bending to pick up the harness off the floor.


End file.
